


Fate of a Dreamer

by Aii



Category: Ambeon
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aii/pseuds/Aii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etwas eigenes dass ich 2006 verfasst habe während ich ein großer Fan von "Ambeon" gewesen bin und die Cd rauf und runter hörte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of a Dreamer

Fate of a dreamer  
Eine warme Briese durchzog die Nacht, in der Nichts wagte auch nur einen Ton zu tun - völlige Stille.  
Und der Himmel begann zu weinen als das lodernde Höllenfeuer seine Wogen rot färbte und seine Glut auch die letzten ihrer Überreste zu Asche verbrannte...

 

Als Kate erwachte, hatte sie noch den modrigen, qualmigen Geruch des Feuers der letzten Nacht in der Nase...  
Wie so oft war sie mitten in der Nacht herrumspaziert, weil sie nicht schlafen konnte. Schatten verfolgten sie, Geräusche, Gedanken, sie fand keine Ruhe. Manchmal kam sie sich vor wie ein Kind, dann dachte sie an Verfolgungswahn, doch diese Dinge waren zu real. Der beissende Geruch von Rauch und Schwefel zog sie nach draussen. Der rote Himmel verhiess nichts Gutes, doch die Neugier war zu groß -  
und zuletzt erkannte sie, dass das Haus ihrer Tante Rose in Flammen stand...  
Danach erinnerte Kate sich nur noch daran, wie sie im Regen stand und das alte Haus, dass nun in Schutt und Asche lag, noch qualmte.

 

Heute Nacht würde sie verschwinden.  
Einst wurde es ihr prophezeiht. Der Tod wird dich holen, Rose. Und sie war sich dessen durchaus bewusst, als sich die ersten Schatten zeigten. Doch von ihrem Treiben liess sie sich nicht ablenken. Sie war ruhig. Das war sie immer. Die unruhigen Schatten beeindruckten sie nicht. Die Nacht war mild und wie geschaffen für ein Feuer...  
Sie würde brennen!  
Und sie würde etwas zurücklassen, das noch mächtiger war als sie. Rose würde nicht gehen ohne ihrer Macht Zugang zu gewähren, zum Rest der Welt.  
Ihr schallendes Gelächter war noch zu hören, als ihr toter Körper längst vom Feuer verzehrt wurde.

 

Und trotz allem wurde Kate beim Anblick des brennenden Hauses eiskalt.

 

Schwarze Rosen, kaltes Lachen.  
Vorboten eines Sturmes, leere Augen.  
Eine quirlige schwarze Katze streckte sich auf den hölzernen Treppen einer weiss gestrichenen Vorterrasse, deren Farbe bereits wieder abbläterte.  
Da war wohl nichts zu machen, wie oft man die Farbe auch erneuerte.  
Die Katze richtete die Augen auf einen jungen Vogel, der ein Bad in einer Pfütze nahm, in der sich noch die Wolken spiegelten aus der sie sich ergossen hatte. Langsam pirschte sich das Tier mit dem angeborenen Jagtinstinkt an sein wehrloses Opfer, dann ergoß sich sein Blut...  
Über den ganzen Boden strömte es, und tränkte weisse Tücher und schwarze Kerzen.

Als das kleine Mädchen starb, hatte sie in die kalten, Irislosen Augen einer Hexe gesehen.

 

Surreal. Surreal. Alles ist Surreal.  
Liebe, Frieden, Tod.  
Alles ist eins, und damit nichts. Und erzähle nicht du glaubst es nicht, denn du weisst es! Und der Wahrheitssuchende weiss, dass einzig die Illusion real ist und die Realität eine Betrügerin und der Wahrheitssuchende wird finden und lernen zu träumen.  
The fate of a dreamer. Und die wahren Träumer werden diese Welt retten vor der Realität...

 

Und das Licht zog Kate in das Haus. Wohlbehalten stand ihre Tante Rose da und murmelte...  
Ihre Augen waren leer, leer wie die unendliche Weite des sternenlosen Himmels, und Kates Augen ebenso.  
Rose schien zu träumen, ihr Blick galt einer anderen Welt...  
Bis sie aufblickte und zu Asche zerfiel. Für einen kurzen Moment war Kate doch sie selbst, sie wollte schreien, überall war Feuer, aber es schien sie nicht zu besdrohen, aber da waren die Schatten, sie waren überall, und die schwarze Katze im Feuer fauchte, sie suchte die Schatten zu vertreiben aus ihrem Revier. Das Gesicht des Tieres war furchteinflössend und das Feuer wich auch vor ihr.  
Kate spürte nichts als Kälte, sie sah Monster und Schatten, sie hörte Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, sie schrie... und dann war da nichts.  
Ihre Augen ware irislos und leer und so setzte sie sich ins Feuer und träumte von einer anderen Welt...

Blow out candlelight  
Look at the Shadows on the wall  
Just follow your heart  
You´ve waitet long enough

I´ve got the feeling that it will be this time  
I´ve got the feeling that it won´t be right won´t be wrong  
I´ve got the feeling you´re arousing my senses  
I´ve got the feeling that I have to feel, have to feel

Zufrieden gab sich das Tier dem Halbschlaf hin in mitten des soeben vergossenen Blutes und die Sonne strahlte, als belächelte sie das Schauspiel.  
Als das Mädchen aufstand, waren die leeren Augen der Hexe die ihre und ihr Körper eine leere Hülle, ihre Seele zerrissen, um Platz zu schaffen für eine Fremde...  
Und als Amber das Haus verliess, strich das gottlose Katzentier um ihre Beine und bleckte die Zähne, es sah fast so aus als wollte es lächeln.  
Und die zu Asche verbrannten überreste des Hauses verwehten im Wind...

Zwischen dem Anblick des brennenden Hauses ihrer Tante und dem seltsamen Anblick des selben im von Flammen ausgezehrten Zustand, war nichts. Kates Erinnerungen taten einen Sprung und dazwischen war alles kalt, schwarz, und still. Trotz der völligen Verwirrung, empfand sie eine nie gespürte genugtuung und Vollkommenheit, unmöglich zu erkennen warum.

 

Der Sommer des letzten Jahres hatte Kate als den wohl heissesten ihrer 18 Jahre in Erinnerung. Und dieses Mädchen wohl als eines der wundersamsten.  
Kate saß in der Nähe des Flusses im Gras und verfolgte wie langsam und leise die orange-roten Sonnenstrahlen geboren wurden, über das Land strichen und das Leben nach einer warmen aber düsteren Nacht erwachte.  
Zu dieser Tageszeit fiel ihr das Nachdenken leichter, über Schicksal und Bestimmung.  
Hier in der freien Natur zur Stunde des Morgens ängstigten sie die Schatten nicht, es war als existierten sie nicht, wie alle es behaupteten. Und dieses Mädchen, dessen Erscheinen und Verschwinden weder bemerkt noch zu erklären gewesen war, schien ebenso unwirklich. Aber da war sie nun doch, saß neben Kate und blickte gen Osten.  
Und als ob sie die Gedanken Kates erfassen konnte, antwortete die kleine~  
"Wirklich ist, was du siehst, was du spürst, und DU wirklich nennst. Die Realität ist eine Betrügerin. Bei Gelegenheit - sprich sie darauf an. Sie wird nicht mehr entfliehen können...  
Lass dich fallen und "sieh"..."  
Und als wolle sie es demonstrieren, liess sich das Kind, das den Anschein eines Engels erweckte und Kate doch so gruselte, ins Gras fallen.  
Kate tat es ihr nach, so schloss sie die Augen, und das Wesen neben ihr verschwand...  
Nicht weit von ihr stieg eine Wachtel auf und Kate erkannte dieselben tiefblauen doch leere Augen in dem Tier und "sah" das Kind...

Remember an angel as she sat beside me  
Here by the riverside  
I look into her big blue eyes and loved her like rain  
Then she flew away like the bird she war before

Rose war tot und somit Kates letzte Verwandte. Vom Feuer verschlungen, das hatte in ihren Augen etwas romantisches. Diesen Gedanken erwähnte sie vor den Beamten der Polizei besser nicht, als man sie zum Feuer der letzten Nacht befragte. Genauso wenig wie die kleine dunkle Lücke ihres Gedächtnisses. Sie hatte doch sie ganze Zeit dort gestanden, oder? Das konnte sie nur hoffen. Aber warum hatte sie dann nichts unternommen?...  
Man klärte die 18-jährige im Laufe des rutinemäßigen Gespräches darüber auf, dass ein Mädchen verschwunden war, vor einem halben Jahr schon, im Sommer, und dass die Umstände sehr ähnlich waren. Nur eine letzte Verwandte, die immer als seltsam und exzentrisch galt, und die auf mysteriöse Weise einem Feuer zum Opfer fiel... Das Kind, nicht tot, aber bald darauf unauffindbar. Ihr Name war Amber.

 

I saw her flying into the sunset  
As the sky turned to black and she faded from view  
Next morning by sunrise I watched and waited  
Waiting for the bird was my angel within

Der Vogel entschwand und kehrte nicht zurück.  
Kates Gedanken blieben. Wenn das hier Realität war, wie konnten all diese Dinge nur so wirklich erscheinen, die niemand ausser ihr fürchtete...  
Und wenn, wie das Kind sagte, das was sie sah wirklich war, was war dann die Realität überhaupt?  
Eine Betrügerin... Sie Spielt ein Spiel und alle Spieler scheiden aus. Doch wer die Wirklichkeit in dieser Realität erkennt...  
Nur der Träumer...  
Er ist der alleinige Sieger.

 

Gedanken drehten sich in Kreis. Wenn Kate erwachte, wusste sie nicht ob sie in der Realität war, in der Wirklichkeit, in der Vergangenheit, oder in der Zukunft. Sie sah den Vogel und das Mädchen, war es DAS Mädchen? Oder ein anderes? War sie überhaupt wirklich gewesen, damals, oder war es erst Stunden her, und die Zukunft ein Traum?  
Auch jetzt suchten die Schatten sie heim... Wesen die wie in einer Spiegelwelt neben ihr existierten... doch sie waren nicht greifbar, gafften nur und schlichen umher... Sie hatte Angst vor ihnen gehabt, doch jetzt nicht mehr... Kate hatte ihre Tante gesehen an diesem Abend, an dem Abend in dem brennenden Haus, und sie wurde eine von Ihnen. Doch alles andere war schwarz. Was war passiert? Da klaffte ein großes Loch und Kate wusste es nicht zu füllen. Nur das sie etwas in sich spürte, das vorher nicht da war und es kribbelte. Und das Mädchen hatte die Antwort, Amber, ob sie wirklich ein Vogel war? Oder ein Schatten sogar? Einer von Ihnen?  
Und hier beschloss Kate weniger darüber nachzudenken...  
Es wurde absurd.... und die Angst vor den Schatten kehrte zurück.

Bryan streunte durch das Haus, es regnete und so fühlte er sich hier wie in einem Käfig.  
Er mochte es nicht hier allein zu sein. Er war elf und am liebsten strich er draussen herrum. Kate war auch nicht da. Seine große Schwester war so oft bei Tante Rose. Kate erzählte ihm immer was für seltsame Dinge Rose in ihrem Haus stehen hatte. Und wenn sie ganz allein waren und Mutter sie nicht hören konnte sagte sie immer zu ihm:"Tante Rose ist eine Hexe!" Und sie grinste dabei. Aber Bryan sah das ganze sehr ernst. Tante Rose WAR eine Hexe und Bryan wusste das! Er sah die Schatten. Deswegen war er nicht gern allein. Denn dann waren sie wieder da und schauten ihn alle an. Aber das sagte er Kate nicht. Er versuchte sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen aber es war so schauerlich hier. Tante Rose´s Haus war doch gar nicht so weit entfernt. Auf dem Hügel, er konnte es von hier aus sehen. Bryan streifte sich eine dünne Jacke über, es war ja nicht kalt, nur nass, und dann ging er zur Haustür. Aber er drehte sich nocheinmal herum und sah die Schatten an, die sich nicht beirren liessen und ihn anstarrten. Und wieder fragte er sich, warum die anderen sie denn nicht sehen konnten.  
Er konnte sie sehen.  
Und er blickte sie fest an.  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe!" schrie er ganz laut und lief zur Tür hinaus. Und er lief noch eine ganze Weile, nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht fingen. Schon war er ganz nass, aber zu Tante Rose würde er noch ein paar Minuten brauchen.

Kate hatte schon vor ein paar Monaten zu malen angefangen. Ein Kurs aus der High School hatte sie darauf gebracht. Aber Stilleben waren ihr zu langweilig. Also hatte sie ihren kleinen Hund gemalt, Ben, mit dem Bryan so gern gespielt hatte. Als der kleine Hund kurz darauf verstarb war ihr Bruder völlig verstört gewesen, er begann von Schatten zu reden, oder Geistern...  
Kate stand vor einem Bild, dass bei ihrer Tante Rose über dem Kamin hing. Es zeigte ein Mädchen das aussah wie sie. Es hatte so einen geisterhaft stumpfen Gesichtsausdruck, dass es Kate kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Aber es war trotzallem sehr schön. Sie würde auch so eines malen.  
Es klopfte und Rose öffnete die Tür. Da stand Bryan, völlig durchnässt und etwas ausser Atem.

 

Der Wind fauchte und heulte, Donner grollte und riss den kleinen Bryan aus dem Schlaf. Die Türen im Haus klapperten beängstigend und der Junge hatte Angst. Er hörte Ben vor der Haustür jaulen aber Bryan traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen, er sah Schatten an der Wand, Finger die nach ihm greifen wollten, und für einen Moment verkroch er sich wieder unter seiner Decke. Ben jaulte immer lauter und immer furchterregender und dann - mit dem nächsten Donner - verstummte der Hund. Auf dem Hof herrschte ein riesen Krach und die Hühner die in ihren Käfigen hockten kreischten aufgeregt durcheinander.  
Erst als das Unwetter nachließ traute sich Bryan aufzustehen und Licht zu machen. Der Junge lief durch das Haus und machte das Licht überall an, damit er keine Angst haben musste. Dann lief er in Socken hinaus auf den schlammigen Hof und suchte nach Ben, er rief und pfiff, aber Ben reagierte einfach nicht.  
Als Bryan ihn fand lag der Hund ganz still.

 

Bryan setzte sich neben Kate auf Tante Rose´s Sofa und trocknete sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch. Auf einer Kommode neben ihm sah er eine paar Fotos stehen. Eines davon von ihm und seinem Hund. Von wann das wohl war?... Bryan war sich nicht sicher, aber es konnte doch noch gar nicht so lange her sein. Aber die Farben waren schon etwas verblasst. Daneben stand sonst immer ein Bild von seiner Mum... "Wo ist das Foto von Mum, Tante Rose?" "Ich habe es." sagte Kate. "Ich werde es malen."

 

Ein schwerer Donner grollte, schon das dritte starke Gewitter zum Sommeranfang. Ein Schrei gellte durch die Nacht und Kate schreckte aus den Schlaf hoch. Und von nun an war es totenstill. Das Haus lag im Dunkeln und Kate frierte trotz der Wärme des frühen Sommers. Auch ohne autzustehen wusste Kate was passiert war, wieder passiert war...  
Das Mädchen in der Dunkelheit? Nein, die Dunkelheit war in ihr, und sie schien sich zu entfalten aus ihr...  
Kate wusste, dass Bryan ganz reglos daliegen würde, wenn sie sein Zimmer betrat. Doch sie stand nicht auf, denn solange sie ihn nicht sah, würde sie sich nicht allein fühlen.  
Doch als Kate am nächsten Morgen aufstand und das Bild von Bryan sah, dass auf einmal begann zu verblassen, erkannte sie auch, dass sie Bryan gar nicht mehr finden würde. Das Portrait ihres kleinen Bruders, dass an der Wand neben dem der Mutter und dem von Ben hing strahlte noch heller, es war erst wenige Tage alt und lächelte auf sie herrab.  
Kate war jetzt allein, die drei waren verschwunden, für immer...  
Und mit einem Mal wusste das Mädchen, dass sie es selbst gewesen war, SIE hatte sie getötet! In diesem Moment wandte Kate sich ab und verliess Minuten später das Haus. Als sich die Tür hinter Kate schloss, hatte sie ihre Familie bereits vergessen, es gab nur noch sie und Tante Rose in dem Haus auf dem Hügel. Die Fotos, die Kate Tage zuvor noch abgemalt hatte, waren weiss und glänzend, niemand mehr war darauf zu sehen und die Gemälde an der Wand würden verschwunden sein, bevor Kate heute Abend das Haus betrat.

 

Noch bevor Kate diese Welt für immer verliess, traf sie noch einmal auf Amber.  
Und Kate erkante, dass es richtig war was sie getan hatte, und dass auch sie bald fliegen würde wie ein Vogel...  
Amber reichte ihr die Hand und Kate nahm sie an. Kate begann langsam zu verschwinden, doch niemand würde sie vermissen, niemnad auch nur merken das sie verblasste, denn von nun an würde sie träumen, träumen für die Welt, denn die Menschen konnten es nicht mehr.  
In dieser Nacht leuchtete der Mond eisblau, eisblau wie schon vor fünfzig Jahren, als die ersten Träumer diese Welt verliessen. Und Kate und Amber würden sie treffen heute Nacht. Diese Nacht würde ewig sein denn, denn ein Traum war ewig, und so traf sie auch das Mädchen auf dem Portrait ihrer Tante... Und erkannte, dass sie es selbst war, wie sie schon lange darauf wartete diese Welt zu verlassen, und das Wirkliche zu sehen...

 

Und in eben dieser Nacht...  
Im hellen schein des blauen Mondes treten sie ein in unsere Welt, diese Wesen des Unlichts. Unerkannt unter vielen und doch auffällig allein...  
Hören sie die Rufe längst Vergangener, geben Opfer längst Vergessenen in Übung alter Künste. Und wieder und wieder hallten Worte an ihr Ohr, unverständliches, flehendes, drohendes, beängstigend...  
Und unmissverständlich wird klar wer sie ist, wer sie war, und erschrocken erstarrt, in Entsetzen begreift dieses Kind, dass es in unschuldig Blut gewaschen, geboren in der seltenen magischen Nacht, der Nacht vom blauen Mond...  
Und es gellt ein Schrei...

Jahre später erwacht ein junges Mädchen aus dem Schlaf, sie hat keine Erinnerung an die Nacht zuvor, doch sie hat einen seltsam beissenden Geruch in der Nase, und sie weiss, dass das Haus ihrer Großmutter in Flammen steht... und sie sieht Schatten...


End file.
